


Mutually Beneficial

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [5]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlan doesn't care who sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Beneficial

He's never been crazy about having to wear a uniform, but there are times when he can see the appeal. Like now, for instance – he smiles as his hand closes around Marcus' tie, tugging him forward for a hard kiss. Hands slide under his jacket, down his chest to tug his shirt out of his pants. And he knows they should go to Marcus' room, where they don't have to worry about anyone catching them.

Right now he doesn't care, though, because Marcus is hard and pressed against him and he can't even catch his breath. He's still got one hand around Marcus' tie, holding him in place while they kiss, grinning against Marcus' mouth at the needy noises he's already making.

This is the part he likes best – knowing how much Marcus wants him, so much that he can't control the way he sounds or the way he clutches at Harlan's skin. He can't stop himself, even though Harlan's pretty sure he wants to. They both know what Marcus' friends would say if they found out, because they hate Harlan, and Marcus is supposed to hate him too.

Only this doesn't feel much like hate – it feels more like need, like Marcus can't get close enough no matter how hard he grinds against Harlan. His hands flex against Harlan's stomach, fingers dragging across golden skin and he knows Marcus wants to mark him, wants to show somehow that Harlan's his.

He tightens his grip on Marcus' tie, dragging his mouth away and smiling at swollen lips and dazed brown eyes. Marcus is breathing hard, breath warming Harlan's neck above his collar and when he slides a hand between them Marcus gasps and arches forward. He can hear people walking by in the courtyard, just on the other side of the stone wall blocking them from view – he knows any second now somebody's going to decide to take the shortcut and find them here, find him working Marcus' pants open to slide a hand inside his underwear.

That doesn't stop him, though – nothing could stop him, not even the new headmaster finding them like this. Not when Marcus is thrusting into his grip, mouth open and choked groans escaping his throat with each stroke. He leans in again, a hot kiss pressed to Marcus' neck before he tilts his head up to whisper in his ear. "Wanna fuck you."

Marcus tenses at Harlan's words, face flushed and Harlan knows his blush goes below his collar. All the way down, turning his whole body pink and just the thought makes Harlan want him even more. He twists his wrist as he licks a hot stripe down Marcus' neck, pressing him hard against the stone to keep him from losing his balance when he comes.

It takes a few long moments for Marcus to catch his breath, then another second or two before he forces his eyes open to look at Harlan. "Wh…what, now?"

And he does – he wants to fuck Marcus right here, up against the wall where anybody could see. But that's something they've never done before, and he has a feeling it will be better if he waits until they can take their time. So he grins and leans forward, fusing their lips together for a thorough kiss before he pulls back to shake his head.

"This weekend. My folks are out of town, we can go to the house."

"Don't they have…like, servants or something?"

"Not when they're not there," Harlan answers, grinning at Marcus' expression. It's obvious he's trying not to show it, but he's definitely nervous. That's the thing Harlan likes most about him – he tries to act tough, tries not to let anyone see how scared he is all the time. "But if you're scared…"

"Fuck you, Harlan. I'm not scared."

"Liar."

That's as far as he gets before Marcus surges forward, pushing off the wall to kiss him hard. He laughs against the other boy's mouth, lips parting to let Marcus' tongue slide against his own. Marcus' fingers fumble at his zipper, finally sliding it down and then his mouth is gone, and Harlan's hands are braced against the wall as Marcus drops to his knees and closes his mouth around Harlan's cock.

He's not all that graceful, but it doesn't matter because Harlan loves the way that mouth looks stretched around his dick. He loves the way Marcus watches him while he sucks, tongue pressing hard against the underside of Harlan's cock until he lets go of the wall to grip Marcus' hair with one hand. And he loves this most of all – the way Marcus lets Harlan fuck his mouth, hips moving in a slow, steady rhythm until he's breathing hard and Marcus is drooling around him.

His pants are down around his thighs, Marcus' fingers digging hard into his skin to keep him from pushing too hard or too fast. And he loves that too, loves the way Marcus makes him wait, drawing out that moment when he finally loses control. His eyes squeeze shut as the pressure in his balls increases, knot of pleasure in his stomach tight and he's murmuring a steady stream of nonsense dotted with the occasional 'Marcus' or 'fuck' or 'please'.

Begging, and it would be embarrassing if it was anybody but Marcus, but Harlan knows he doesn't have to worry about his reputation. He doesn't have to worry about anyone hearing what he says when Marcus is sucking him off, because that would mean Marcus admitting to his friends that he does this – that he _wants_ it, wants it enough to blow Harlan in the middle of the day right on school grounds.

He wants this to last forever, so of course it's over way too soon. Seconds later he's coming, whole body tense and it's all he can do not to thrust forward too hard and choke Marcus. And he can't believe he cares about whether or not he does, but he tells himself it's because he wants Marcus to do this again. It's not because he cares about Marcus in particular – he doesn't, it's just that they have a good time together. They both want the same thing, and if he can get it from Marcus he's not going to complain.

So there's no affection in his breathless smile, and his heart doesn't clench a little when he pulls Marcus to his feet and kisses him again. It's just sex – good sex, sure, but it doesn't _mean_ anything.

One last kiss and he lets go, pulling his clothes back together and making sure both their ties are straight before he backs off enough to let Marcus push away from the wall. "Friday after classes. Meet me in the parking lot."

"What am I supposed to tell Matt?"

"You're a smart guy, think of something," Harlan answers, granting Marcus one last smug grin before he turns and walks away.


End file.
